


Synchronized Desires

by BlackAce70



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Light Femdom, Loss of Virginity, Mostly Fluff than Smut, Reverse Cowgirl, Romance, Tsumugu is a flustered boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: After arriving home from his latest mission, Tsumugu is surprised to see Ryuko at his front door looking for him. The reason behind her visit is something that the man never would've expected from her. Commission by Anonymous
Relationships: Kinagase Tsumugu/Matoi Ryuuko
Kudos: 10





	Synchronized Desires

Tsumugu let out a deep grunt filled sigh as he plopped himself down onto his couch. Finally having the chance to relax after his latest mission that he had completed for Nudist Beach. Looking around, he let out a soft snort as he took in the sight of what should have felt like a familiar environment to the Life Fiber Hunter. Except that it felt just about as foreign to him as anywhere else he had gone in his life, not that one could necessarily blame him. It had been quite some time since he had been back home ever since he had become a full-time Nudist Beach Operative. His time usually out on the field seldom in him having a chance to return home. But for those that knew him more personally, they could say that he had another reason for not coming home. 

His sister. 

Though he had made peace with her passing thanks to those that had been around him. It was still a bit difficult for him to stay in a house that held so many memories of his precious sister. Everywhere he looked, he could just envision her smiling face greeting whenever one or the other would return home after a long day. He could just envision the wonderful scent of her cooking permeating throughout the air, her sister smiling as he asked him how his day was and everything. The more simpler and cheerful times before that fateful accident with the Life Fibers that ended up taking Kinue away from him. 

“Maybe that’s one of the reasons I never bothered coming back here,” He muttered, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, “Too many memories for my own damn good at times.”

Just as he was about to light up one of his smokes, a sudden ring from his doorbell cut the man off from his actions. Making him look up with a raised brow, “Who the hell?” 

Standing up with a cautious air about him, he reached for his Sewing Machine Gun and crept to the door entrance. Wondering to himself who the hell could that possibly be at this time of night. Looking through the peephole, his guard visibly relaxed though his surprise did not diminish in the least when he saw who it was on the other side. Opening the door, he was greeted by none other than the former Kamui user, Ryuko; who had a lopsided grin on her face. 

“Matoi?” 

“Yo big guy, been a while hasn’t it?” She grinned with a two-finger salute in her typical Ryuko fashion.

“What the hell are you doing here at this time of night?” 

The dark-haired girl gave a playful shrug, “What? Can’t a gal just come and visit one of her old associates from time to time?” 

Tsumugu had to hold back a small snort at that comment if there was any way that could sum up his relationship with Matoi. Polarizing would probably be the best word to describe it. From the moment they had met and he had been determined to liberate her from her Kamui at the time. The two ended up having quite a bit of back and forth before they were able to come to an understanding and Tsumugu accepting how much Senketsu had cared about his wielder. 

“Sooo, you gonna let me in any time soon, or am I gonna half to stay out here in the harsh cold?” Smirked Ryuko, earning an eye roll from the man. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Even though he knew full well that with everything Matoi had been through in her life. A mere thing like being in the cold was the last thing that would be able to faze the former Kamui wielder. Regardless, he stepped to the side and allowed Matoi entry into his house. The girl’s grin widened as she nodded and walked in, taking in the surprisingly homey looking environment.

“Heh, not a bad place you got here,” She complimented with a small whistle, “I’m actually surprised, for a guy such as yourself, I didn’t think you owned a place like this. Kinda reminds me of the Mankanshoku household a bit, only… it’s a bit more financially structured.” 

A frown marred Tsumugu’s face at the playful tone coming from the teenage girl, “Look Matoi, there’s-” 

“Two things you need to know.” The two of them said in unison. Ryuko shooting the man a cheeky grin. 

“Hey man, you’ve said that little catchphrase of yours so many times, I actually know when you’re gonna use that line on me,” She chuckled with a light shrug. 

Shrugging off the cheekiness with a slight disgruntled noise, he continued on, “One, this house used to be a place that belonged to me and my sister; so most of the interior design was on her part. Two, I don’t recall ever asking your opinion on how I should be accommodating, and nor do I ever plan to.” 

Ryuko blinked, looking at the man before bowing her head and looking away, “Sorry,” She muttered softly. “Didn’t really know about that.” 

The soft-spoken reaction made Tsumugu pause a bit, in all the time he had come to known Matoi, he saw her as the loud, brash, snark filled girl who refused to let anyone talk down on her. To see the complete opposite where she almost looked… apologetic was rather jarring, to say the least. 

“Forget about it,” He said, glancing away whilst rubbing the back of his head, “Why are you even here, Matoi?”

Hearing the shift in tone seemed to have lifted Ryuko’s mood up as she offered a smile at Tsumugu while glancing back at him over her shoulder, “It’s like I said before, I just wanted to pay a good friend a visit. Why? Is that a problem?” 

“No,” He replied instantly, “It wouldn’t be… provided we ARE friends, you and I both know that we’re at best, acquaintances.” 

“True,” Ryuko let out a laugh, “But what if I said I wanted to change that. In a more…  _ intimate  _ manner?”

“. . . Excuse me?” 

Tsumugu looked down and saw Ryuko already standing before him, stunning him momentarily as he did not expect to see her close the gap between them. To which he noticed was a little too close to his own personal space. The Life Fiber hybrid smirked up at him, shamelessly pressing herself further into his body while a certain sultry gaze dancing in her eyes. 

“I think you heard me pretty loud and clear big guy,” She poked him lightly in the chest before tracing it subtly along the ridges of his muscles, “This song and dance shtick ain’t really my thing, so I’ll just get straight to it. I’ve had my eye on ya for quite a while now. I don’t think I need to elaborate on what that entails, do I?”

Tsumugu snorted, of course there was no need for that; anyone with simple common sense knew full well what Matoi was hinting too. Even then, to say this stunned Kisanagi was quite the understatement; while he knew Matoi to be a brash woman who never hesitated to speak her mind on many things. He felt there was a certain limit to how far she should take things. However, as if she was able to read his mind, she spoke up again before he could utter a word to her. 

“I know what you’re thinking big guy and trust me, it ain’t some kinda trick or joke,” She assured, placing a hand at her hip, “I’m serious as I can be about this.” 

“Really now,” The tone in Tsumugu’s voice indicating that he didn’t fully believe that. “And what by chance attracted you to me in the first place?” 

The lopsided grin on Ryuko’s face grew, “Well, if I wanted to give a shallow type of answer. It’d probably be along the lines of me finding you attractive and wanting to get with you because of that.” She chuckled with a shake of her head, “But that ain’t it.” 

Without warning, Ryuko pushed Tsumugu, stunning the man as he found himself plopped right back onto his couch. Looking up to see Matoi climbing up on top of him, straddling his waistline, “You could say that I’ve had feelings for ya for some time now. And if I’m being honest, we’re a lot alike, needing someone close to us in our life.” Ryuko smiled softly at the surprised expression, “I heard it all from Mikisugi, about what happened to your sister and all that. Looking back, I can see why you never really trusted Senketsu at the time.” 

“Tch,” That damn Mikisugi, of course he would spill the beans about his personal life. Even if it was in his best interest. “Look Matoi,” He tried to say, only for the girl to put a finger to his lips effectively silencing him. 

“Oh no, you’re gonna be all stubborn about this,” She grinned, “I’ve waited a long time to find the chance and courage to tell ya how I felt. And I’m not gonna let you get away.” Her smile widened as she rocked her hips against his crotch. Only to jumped up a bit when she felt something poke her, “Oh, well now…” She chuckled down at him, “Seems like you’re not as resistant of this as I thought.” 

Tsumugu, to Ryuko’s pleasant surprise, had a light blush on his face as he turned away. Though she couldn’t blame him for feeling this way, after all, he did have a sexy girl sitting on top of him/ Grinding her fat ass against his package, “Speaking of…” She moved downward, positioning herself in between the man’s legs. 

“Hey, the hell are you-” 

“Calm down big guy, I wanna see what you’re working with down- Whoa!” Ryuko’s eyelids shot up in pure shock as she freed Tsumugu’s member from his trousers. Only to be smacked stunned at the sheer size of the man’s cock standing tall and proud before her. Utterly thick with healthy veins running along up and down the member all over. “Whoa, I knew that you were something, but I didn’t think that you would be packing something like this down here.” 

Gripping the member lightly, she started stroking Tsumugu off with light pumps. Earning a soft grunt from the man as his cock twitched in response to her actions. Smirking, Ryuko continued on with her motions before she took the entire cock into her mouth. Tsumugu watched in shock as Ryuko went down on his length, eagerly taking in inch after inch of his cock with a light sultry moan leaving her. Her blue eyes starting to become glazed with pleasure. The man could only hiss out with pleasure once the girl reached the base of his member, rising up back slowly all the way to the tip before bringing herself back down. Repeating the motion over and over again as she got a steady rhythm going, keeping her hands firmly planted against Tsumugu’s thighs as she sucked off her older crush. 

Tsumugu was in a conflicting state of blissful shock, his body unable to do more than watch as Matoi did as she pleased with his cock. Every single part of his mind was screaming at him to stop Matoi and shove her off of him, to end this now while he still could. But somewhere within the traitorous part of his mind could not find the strength nor will to do such a thing. Deep down, he felt himself wanting to experience more from the girl. Living a life of solitude working for Nudist Beach left him rather sexually starved for a woman’s touch, to say the least. Sure, he has his partners here and there, but they were too few and far in between and were never enough to truly satiate his desires. 

But then there was Ryuko who, despite being younger than him, somehow managed to hit all the marks in what he wanted in a woman. A tough girl with some backbone to her who wasn’t afraid of getting rough with someone, but still had a caring personality to those close to her. 

Another sharp hiss left the man as he looked down at the spunky teenager between his legs. Ryuko’s pace growing faster as she adorned a very slutty expression, unbefitting of a girl her age. Yet the sight itself was such a turn that he felt himself getting harder in Ryuko’s mouth. He wanted to do more with the girl but unconsciously held himself back. Something that Ryuko noticed as she looked up at him, smirking around his cock as she grabbed his hands and forced them on the side of her head. Her expression, clear as day to him.

_ “You’re a man ain’tcha? Then do something about it!”  _

Realizing she was telling him to take charge, he did exactly that, tightening his grip on her scalp as he slammed her to the based of his cock abruptly. Ryuko’s blue eyes shrinking in shock as Tsumugu did so again with her over and over, thrusting his hips upward to meet halfway as he facefucked the girl in the middle of his living room. Ryuko moaned like a shameless slut as her eyes started to roll into the back of her skull, feeling every inch of her crush’s massive schlong drilling deep down her throat with relative ease. Bringing a hand between her legs, she started rubbing against her soaked cunt, please with the way her man was starting to get into using her like this. 

Before long, the man gnashed his teeth as he buried her face into his crotch and unloaded into Ryuko’s mouth. The girl in question cumming herself as the last of Tsumugu’s jizz hit her tongue, making a shiver run up her spine in ecstasy. She did her best gulping down as much as she could, but it ended up being too much her, causing some of it to leak out the side. The two remained like that, riding out the waves of climax high for a few more moments until Tsumugu let Ryuko up. The girl letting out a gasp and cough as she smirked at the man. 

“Whoo shit, I knew you it in ya. I just didn’t think it would be quite literal too,” She laughed, making the man turn red in the face, “Aw don’t be like that, here.” 

Stripping herself of her outfit, to where only her socks and sneakers remained. She climbed up the man, where her pussy was hovering his member. Her slick juices visible and running down her inner thigh, the Nudist Beach Soldier blushed at the sight, swallowing hard to himself as Ryuko smirked, rocking her hips slightly, her lower lips teasing his tip. 

“Go on, we both know you wanna do it,” She goaded, that cheeky grin never leaving her face. “Do it!” 

Ryuko jumped at feeling Tsumugu’s hands at her love handles. Her heartbeat beginning to quicken when she felt him poke her entrance. Her eyes rolling back into her skull before throwing her head back in ecstasy as he penetrated and took her virginity. The searing pain of having her purity taken hurt, but it soon began to melt away as Tsumugu started moving. The sounds of the man’s grunts barely audible from the sound of her own heart racing against her ears. 

“Fuck me, this feels amazing,” She moaned out; leaning forward, she pressed both of her palms against Tsumugu’s broad chest, “Come on, I know you can go faster than this,” She squeezed down around him as she the rolling her hips sensual, “How about you try fucking me like you really mean it?” 

Whether it had been out of her brash and blunt invitation, or his own pride as a man not wanting to let this cocky little brat take the reins like this. Tsumugu growled lowly, his fingers sinking roughly into her soft flesh as he thrusting upwards violently. Making Ryuko arch her back with a sudden howl of pleasure at one of her sweet spots being struck. The man gave the girl little time to recover as he started thrusting, his cock easily reaching all the way to her womb. His tip knocking against her entrance each and every time she came down on his length. 

_ ‘Fuck, he’s a lot bigger than I expected,’  _ Thought Ryuko, surprised by how much he filled her up, but she didn’t mind it one bit. In fact, she loved it and wanted to make that fact known as she eager matched his pace, shaking her hips up and down for her hopeful future boyfriend. 

_ ‘Shit this kid,’  _ Tsumugu had been surprised by the sudden shift in place and noted how eagerly Matoi was starting to shake her hips for him.  _ ‘She’s actually serious about me.’  _

When he considered it, it wasn’t like there was any negatives he could find about her. While hotheaded and brash, she did have a surprisingly tender side to her. But was still the tough girl in the end; plus the fact that she had a desirable body, fully developing breasts along with a nice firm ass to boot. If this was how she looked now, he wondered how she would look when she was older. 

Maybe he could make this work. 

He groaned out, feeling himself getting closer to his climax. Ryuko, sensing this, started to bounce up and down his cock harder. Squeezing down hoping to milk him for everything he had. She was stunne when, in a sudden bold move, Tsumugu pulled her for a sudden kiss. Making her heart skip a beat as she came abruptly all over the man, the immense tightness clamping down around him was enough to send him over the edge as well. Bucking his hips unconsciously, he shot his load into her womb. Making the teen shiver with delight as she felt him fill her up with his warm seed. Twitching, she broke away from their kiss and looked down at the man. 

“Aw see…” She muttered with a cute pout, panting slightly, “That ain’t fair.” 

“Since when have you known for not playing dirty, huh?” Tsumugu smirked, making Ryuko pout before regaining her cheeky grin. 

“Heh, alright smartass, if you want to play like that. I’ll play your little game.” That was all Ryuko said before tackling the man in for another deep hot kiss. Making Tsumugu chuckled mentally as he and Ryuko got ready for Round 2. 

Oh yeah, he could definitely make this work. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, be sure to check out some of my other works on here. And for more SFW stories, go on Fanfiction.net, my name is the same over there as it is here. Also, don't forget to check out my Twitter for the latest updates to any stories. https://twitter.com/Ace70Black
> 
> And if you want to commission me, contact me on my Discord at Blackace70#8153


End file.
